


The Fakes

by stydiakisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiakisses/pseuds/stydiakisses
Summary: Stiles is Lydia's fake boyfriend.And, then it's not fake.





	

Little Lydia always wondered what it felt like to reach the stars with her tiny fingers. It would burn, but she would like it. After all, she'd be touching the stars. When little Lydia wasn't little anymore, she stopped wondering. She'd learnt stars were billions of kilometres distant from her, absolutely untouchable, she could never feel how they would burn under the touch of her fingers. 

Lydia admired stars. How their glow stared so beautiful down at the Earth, no matter what the circumstances were. She'd think that the stars were the most beautiful things her eyes had met. She believed stars couldn't be found in someone's eyes; like her mother would sometimes say. She believed no person had the universe in their eyes, like the writers would describe. Stars were special, the universe too. Lydia could never find a person who carries the glow the stars have showed her in their eyes. She wanted to, she always wanted to see it. Stars in someone's eyes; it seemed so beautiful, Lydia was envious of people who were able to do it. 

What did that person feel like? Was their touch burning, just like stars? 

Lydia didn't know, Lydia never saw it, she never felt it. And then, she was little Lydia again. She wanted to feel it. She craved for a touch of stars. 

It would burn, but she would like it. 

The moon was a different story. She knew the moon wouldn't burn her; instead, its endearment would make her skin gentle. Its glow would keep her safe on dark, painful nights and warm on cold, stormy weather. The hug of the moon would feel like pieces of chocolate and home. 

No one could possibly be able to give her that, only the moon. Only the moon could look so breathtaking, the breathtaking she wished she could reach. Only the moon could feel so soft, the kind of soft that's calming and beautiful. Only the moon's glow could provide chocolate hugs that feel like home. 

The moon couldn't be found in someone like she would hear her grandma say. Lydia wanted to find that, but she knew it didn't exist. If it did, she would never let it go. She wanted to feel the tenderness of the moon's touch. 

Or its chocolate tasting hugs. 

*

Four weeks ago 

She passionately took his shirt off and her lips went all the way from his chest to his own lips and they shared an even more passionate kiss. She smiled into the kiss, having him wrapped up around her perfect little finger as she unbuttoned her shirt and began kissing his neck, leaving small lipstick marks all over it as it was now almost gone, wasted on kissing his lips. 

The heat between them rose and she felt his hot breath on her collarbone, the pleasure inside of her taking over. Lydia didn't even know this guy's name, all she cared about was his  _perfect_ skill of kissing. Before she could unzip his jeans-

"LYDIA!" 

She froze. "Mom." 

* 

"Which one was it, fifth, this month?! This must stop. I am tired of you letting yourself be objectified." Lydia followed her mother down stairs, ready to listen to the complains and lectures. 

"I am not letting myself be objectified! I'm having fun!" she rolled her eyes, crossing her hands afterwards. She knew it wasn't the truth. It was no fun. She was in a  _desperate_ need of someone. 

"Sweetie, I'm worried. You could get sick. Is this because of your father? " Natalie Martin gave her daughter a concerning look, hating whenever she brought that topic up.

Lydia looked at her in confusion, sorrow buried deep in her eyes. "No."

"It's enough with boys, don't you think? You went full extra with it. I'm thinking of only one solution." 

"And what would that be?" Lydia let out in frustration.

"I want you to give me all your electronics and no more going out. Or hanging out over your friend's houses. Maybe even leaving to summer camp. It's detention time. But, only if this continues. If it doesn't, everything stays normal." Natalie said as calm as possible. 

Shit, Lydia thought. Her mother really got her this time. Her social life would be ruined, her reputation gone. Hell, she could even end up in summer camp. She couldn't let that happen. 

"Fine. No more flings." she gritted her teeth and left in rage. 

 _As if_ that was gonna happen. 

—  
"I may never see the face of Anakin again." Lydia cried out and buried her face in her hands. 

"His name is Aiden." Allison rolled her eyes at her best friend, then looked at her phone expecting a text from Scott McCall.

"Fuck his name, you should've seen his abs." Lydia bit her lip. 

"Please help me. How can I secretly have make out sessions again so mom doesn't suspect anything? I love make out sessions." the strawberry blonde puckered her light pink lips and looked at the brunette angel looking girl for an answer.

Lydia loved Allison more than anything. Allison was the prettiest, kindest person Lydia had known. Best friend anyone could ask for. 

Allison thought for some minutes, her mouth opening then closing without letting anything out, until she said, "Fake date someone, payment included, and make your mom think you're actually dating them, while you have hot make out sessions.", then she gave Lydia the widest grin. 

"I'm just kidding, ha ha!" she laughed, but stopped when noticing Lydia wasn't laughing with her. 

"Allison. You're a fucking genius." A smirk took over Lydia's lips and she kissed her best friend on the cheek, before hurrying to her next lesson. 

All that she had to do was find a guy.  _Easy._

—

Two weeks ago

He did it over a text. Two words. One sentence. Just like that. One guy that Lydia was sure was different, broke her heart. It's always like that, Lydia knew. She knew the feeling of having your heart broken. It's not evanescent. It never will be. She wished it was. Oh, how she wished it was. More than anything.

Hours passed since it happened, Lydia did not reply. Her bed was the only place she wanted to curl herself in. Nothing would make her feel better. No one would make her feel better even if they tried. She knew it was her fault. Maybe, just maybe; If she didn't ask for too much, maybe if they didn't get lost in translation of their feelings, maybe it was his fault after all. Maybe if he didn't tell her it's over, maybe they would have lasted. Maybe if she asked him what she's done wrong, they would've been.  _Maybe_. What a complicated word.

But what was it all for?

What they had wasn't special, she knew it. She knew he wasn't different. Why would he be? Their relationship was ephemeral, something Lydia knew wouldn't ever last, she knew he wasn't her person, she knew it yet, she did it anyway. She felt. She believed in it. She saw it lasting. 

Lydia shut her eyes and held tight onto her pillow. That was her favourite pillow. She can't sleep without her pillow. Her pillow has been through so much tears she let escape her eyes. She knew he was going to go through them again. At this very moment. 

Quietly, the girl had sobbed and tucked herself underneath her blankets, trying to block out the world, to shut it down, trying to vanish while drowning in the ocean of her very own tears. It was enough. Everything was enough. Everyone was enough. She couldn't take her heart being seen as some piece of glass, a piece of glass people play with and when it's shattered, nobody tries to fix it, because it cannot be fixed. The ones who break it know it. They leave it to someone else, they know it's broken and they don't feel guilty. It's nothing. It's just a shattered piece of glass. 

And that's what Lydia's heart was.

She felt so small, smaller than ever. She didn't know what to do. Her friends weren't even close to her anymore, she had nobody but, what was the use of anybody? Nobody could help her. This was all on her. She was the one who screwed up. Lydia buried her face in her pillow, so deep she almost couldn't breathe. She was crying. She was crying because of herself. Why was she such a naive and sensitive person? Her mother was right. Every word her mother had spoken was coming true; _If she continued her desperate needs for someone, she was going to keep getting even more left alone than she is. Nobody will love a person like her. She had to stop being over people all the time. She is getting annoying, out of control, unsteady, she is worrying her mother_. 

Natalie stopped negotiating when she met Stiles Stilinski. The woman was sure he was right for her daughter and Lydia proved she changed. No more flings. At least that's what Natalie thought. Stiles was not Lydia's real boyfriend. He was just  _some_  guy she found in the school to be her perfect fake boyfriend, so she could get her normal life back. After her mother realised Lydia kept being with an other guy every week, she decided to not give her money and to take her phone and computer away until Lydia stops. Allison was the one who came up with the 'fake boyfriend' plan. Genius, really. 

Stiles and Lydia spent more time with each other, trying their best to convince Natalie they're actually dating, while in reality, Allison was Stiles' real girlfriend. Meanwhile, Lydia found someone else to share the bed with. Jackson Whittemore. Hot, rich, good at sex, Lydia was impressed. She had the longest relationship with him, about two weeks and a half, the same period she knew Stiles for. And then, Lydia started catching feelings. Strong feelings. Feelings that destroyed her. After that, Jackson would verbally and few times even, physically,  _abuse_ her. 

He wasn't good, she knew it. Stiles knew it. Allison knew it. Malia knew it. Scott knew it. Kira did, too. Everybody did. Everybody warned her. She didn't listen. She had to deal with the consequences. This was the consequences. ' _We're over_.' the text message said.

How she wished she had Allison's life. Everybody loved Allison. The kindest person Beacon Hills High School had welcomed. Allison had it all, bunch of friends (not that Lydia didn't have it, but all her friends were two faced bitches, who would either betray her or leave her) who totally loved her, caring, cute boyfriend who would never hurt her, and Lydia knew this because sometimes, _just_  sometimes, she would wonder what is relationship with Stiles like. 

Lydia had noticed the way he treated her, he would always speak so soft to her, whenever he felt like he said something wrong, he'd apologise and give her a warm smile, or when they're coming up with things they could do whenever they meet with her mother, he'd speak sarcastically or make terrible jokes and it would make Lydia laugh, really laugh, or the way he looks at her when she isn't watching him, she'd notice it from the corner of her eye, or the way that one time her kissed her, she didn't want to pull back-

Lydia sat up faster than the thunder. 

_'She didn't want to pull back?'_

What was she thinking, of course she wanted to. She had a boyfriend, who by the way just dumped her three hours ago, at the time. She didn't even like Stiles that way. She loved Jackson...Or did she? It didn't matter. Jackson left her, her love for him was dead. It had to be. It died the moment he broke her heart and left the pieces to lay on the floor made of Lydia's tears.

Just as she was about to lay down and continue being miserable, she heard her phone. Lydia prayed to God it wasn't Jackson. Or Malia, or Allison, or Kira, or Scott, or-

 _Stiles_. 

Inhaling, Lydia let out a shaky, 'Hello', and then closed and opened her eyes. She could hear his breathing. It was fast and anxious. Anxious, because Lydia usually had anxiety attacks, she could tell whenever a person was anxious. And boy, Stiles was made of anxiety right now. 

"Ly- Lydia? Are you- Are you home?" Stiles' voice cracked and he sounded like he's been crying, which made her eyes fill with worry. 

"Yes. What's wrong? Are you okay?" She didn't want to admit, but she cared so much about Stiles. She usually doesn't care about people, not even her friends sometimes, she got Kira's name wrong five times, all because she didn't give a fuck, as well as Malia's. But, Stiles was a different story. She memorised his name after four days of knowing him, which was her record. Not even has she remembered Jackson's name within a week. She kept calling him, 'Jimmy'.

"Can I come? I kind of, need a friend and.. Uh, Scott, well. I'm avoiding him.." Stiles calmed down, but his heartbeat was still fast and it terrified him. He shouldn't feel so much. 

Lydia gladly told him to come, not because she wanted to see him... She needed a friend, too. She desperately needed someone that isn't Allison, Malia, Kira or Scott. She needed Stiles.

The girl didn't bother washing her face, she didn't care she looked shittier than ever, she didn't care her mascara was the most expensive thing in her room and she just ruined it because of a guy, she just wanted a long hug. Not from just anyone, a hug from Stiles. 

She remembered how he placed his warm hands around her waist once, it was the safest she's ever felt..The worst part was that, it was all fake. He was acting. How could he be so perfect at acting? He made is seem so real, like he actually liked her enough for her to be his girlfriend. How did he do it? 

"Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you."

Lydia winced at the knock and the sight of her mother, Stiles behind her. Her heart almost stopped when she saw him, his eyes were red, but he was lightly smiling, it looked as if he was torturing to do so, he was and Lydia knew it. 

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Lydia let out hoarsely and her mother rolled her eyes while Stiles giggled. "That's my boyfriend, woman." The blood in her veins was boiling as she said those words, making her confused as to why because, it never happened before.

Natalie said something, too unclear for Lydia to understand and then left, Stiles closing the door behind her. He got closer to Lydia's bed and looked at her, as if asking if he may sit next to her. Lydia simply nodded and contained her lust to hug him. 

Stiles noticed her mascara being smeared all over her cheeks and that immediately made his hands fly to her face, as he gently brushed his thumb over the ruined mascara, asking what happened. 

Lydia was sure her heart stopped beating when Stiles' touch met her cheeks. It was burning.

"It's nothing." she said, her gaze escaping his and going down, which made it seem like her face was covered with his huge hands. It wasn't nothing. If it was nothing, she wouldn't have cried and Stiles knew that. He lifted her chin and found her eyes, they were red, just like his own.

"You can tell me." his voice was so gentle, she wanted to hear it all the time. But this wasn't about her and she just remembered it. Stiles was the one who asked her if he can come because he was the one who needed a friend. Why was she making this about her?

She quickly smiled and put her hands over Stiles', took them off of her cheeks and held them. "We'll talk about it later.. You, uh, you sounded really nervous over the phone. What happened?" 

Lydia knew damn well she shouldn't attach like this, she knew damn well she shouldn't care about it, she knew Stiles shouldn't be her friend, they shouldn't be  _this_  close. 

Stiles took a deep breath and glanced at their intertwined hands. Hers were so tiny compared to his, hers were cold while his were warm. Hers were soft and his, rough. Maybe that's why they fit so perfectly.  _Oh God, Stiles, stop. You just got dumped._

"I got dumped.." he voiced his thought and a tear rolled down his cheek. Allison broke up with him. He poured her love to her and she broke it off. How terrible it is to love someone, while they love someone else. 

Lydia's lips slightly parted and the two of them sat wordlessly for a few moments, Lydia not knowing what to say and Stiles feeling more embarrassed than ever. 

How could Allison do that to him? To a guy like Stiles? Who would want to let go a guy like him; Lydia sure as hell wouldn't. She took a deep breath and stopped her thoughts before they got too deep. She was watching the broken boy in front of her for a few minutes more before wrapping her hands around his torso and laying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes after doing so. 

It took Stiles awhile to hug back, he was in awe when she did it, his hands separated and lost, not knowing what to do. Her hair was touching his cheek and he could feel the light smell of strawberries, the delicacy of it making him bury his face in it. God, it felt good. His both hands went over her whole back, Lydia never wanted to let go. It felt so safe, so warm, so.. home? It felt like home. 

Neither of them knew how long were they like this, both of them knew it felt so right. Until, Lydia let go. 

"I'm sorry." she bit her lip, seeing his hurt face. She heard his cries, as he quietly sobbed whilst hugging her. It left scars on her heart, she never wanted to hear him crying again. He didn't deserve it. 

"I guess it was just.. Too good to be true." He said and met her gaze again. It was too good to be true. Who would ever want to love him? He was annoying, hyperactive, childish, boring.. Who would want Stiles Stilinski as a boyfriend?  
Allison certainly not. 

But Stiles didn't blame her. We don't get to choose who we love. She's in love with Scott and he knew that, he always knew Scott was the right one for her. He just felt like she was the only one who understood him, who believed in forever. Forever doesn't exist. 

"You're not the only one who got dumped tonight. Guess who broke it off over a text?" Lydia curved her lips playfully, but after she said it, tried her hardest to hide the pain behind her eyes. 

Stiles' hazel eyes widened and he pulled her into a hug before she could say another word. He smelled like mint.. That made her smile. 

"Jackson? I'm going to punch that son of a-"

"Stiles! It's fine. I appreciate it but for now, just let it be." Lydia tried to lie, for what seemed like the millionth time tonight but she was an open book. And Stiles read all of it. 

"I will punch him in two weeks." He said jokingly and it made Lydia slightly smile, what looked more like a frown rather than a smile.

It made him sad. It made him sad to hear that the guy broke up with her over a fucking text. Stiles knew how much Lydia liked Jackson. He could see her eyes light up whenever she was in his presence (which he didn't appreciate the slightest bit and it made Stiles angry).  
Something he wished he had with Allison. Sometimes,  _just_ sometimes, Stiles wondered what is relationship with Lydia like. 

He'd noticed the way she would get taken aback when he would tell her something nice, it was like she wasn't used to it. He'd make stupid jokes only to see her laugh, he liked her laugh, he didn't think she laughed much, maybe that's why it was so beautiful watching her do so. Stiles would always apologise if he thought he said something wrong, he just felt the need to do that, he would never want to offend her in any way. Sometimes, he likes to stare at her when she isn't watching, he liked how she was so clueless about some things. He'd spotted the way she tried to appreciate his help. He liked the way she would flip her hair whenever she won an argument. He liked how the shade of her eyes was a perfect mixture between emerald and aqua green. He'd noticed the way she looked at him whenever they had to act, or how that one time he kissed her, he didn't want to pull back-

Stiles came back to reality only to see Lydia has fallen asleep on his lap. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful and calm, he couldn't help but caress her soft hair. Stiles gently placed her head on a pillow and covered her with blankets. He took another look at her and God, she looked breathtaking even when sleeping. This was his cue to go, so he slowly got up and made his way to the door. 

"Stay." Lydia mumbled, her eyes still closed. 

Stiles looked around, a confusing grimace on his face, and whispered, "Me? Stay? ," just like in one of those sappy romance movies, although Lydia was his  _friend_ , he didn't like her that way. The boy could hear the strawberry blonde mutter a, 'Yes,' and he made his way back, then tucked himself next to her. 

His back was turned to hers and so they laid; Lydia probably sleeping and Stiles lost in his thoughts. His girlfriend just broke up with him and he was laying in bed with one of her best friends. It was just as friends, Stiles couldn't possibly like Lydia. He still loved Allison. He hated to admit, but he did. It didn't matter though. She didn't love him. She fell out of love with him, and it hurt. He never thought she would. But she did.

Stiles turned his face to Lydia's back, her body was slowly going up, then down, up, then down and she had her arms wrapped around her, like she was cold despite the blankets. Should he hug her? That'd be kind of weird maybe.. But she was sleeping, she wouldn't know. 

He went to turn around again but rolled his eyes.  _Screw it._

Stiles' hand found Lydia's waist and the other one softly went under it, and he was holding her. He felt Lydia's hands come over his, as she seemed to move closer to him than they already were, which gave Stiles the pleasure of smelling her strawberry blonde hair that smelled like strawberries and Stiles absolutely loved it. He felt so comfortable, never has he felt like that and he liked it. He didn't want to fall asleep, only to wake up and have to deal with life. He wanted to stay like this, forever. 

Who knew? Maybe _forever_ did exist.

— 

Lydia flinched as she opened her eyes, after she felt the cold sun shine over her through the window. The light went into her sight and she reached her hand out to cover her eyes. She felt something being placed around her waist, then glanced down, seeing his arms. Lydia bit her lip. They must've fallen asleep and he somehow found himself hug her without knowing. The petite girl forgot a lot of things that happened last night, but the thing she wanted to forget stayed in her head.

Jackson dumped her over a text. 

She rolled her eyes at the thought of that bastard, when last night she couldn't stop crying. She was still broken down, yes, but she had to be strong. She was Lydia freaking Martin, it was expected of her. She needed to be strong, otherwise she'd despise herself even more, otherwise they all would make fun of her. They would make fun of the girl who was desperate for love. Lydia didn't want that.

Lydia softly moved Stiles' hands off of her and turned her face to his own. He was still in deep sleep, Lydia noticed. Quiet snores could be heard, which made her slightly chuckle as she was learning his features and face, face that was so close to hers, they could almost touch. He had moles all over it, and she found them adorable, his lashes were beautifully long for a guy, but Lydia liked them and his lips were a bit parted, as he was quietly snoring, they were light pink and looked like the softest pillow Lydia laid her eyes on. 

She so wanted to crash her lips on that. 

Lydia made a sound vague to even her. She jumped out of the bed, feeling a bit dizzy and running into the bathroom. What was up with this? Why was she thinking like that about Stiles? She knew she had to stop. She had to delay any desire of having those thoughts about him. He was off limits. 

Lydia looked herself in the mirror. Her strawberry hair was all messed up, there weren't locks to be seen, she had huge bags underneath her eyes, going all the way to her cheeks; all in all, Lydia looked horrible. She looked like she got high as fuck the night before, like she drank twenty bottles of wine and then puked it all over her mother's new white carpet. Her eyes wandered through the bathroom, she didn't want to look at herself anymore. She then, washed her face and decided to face life again. Lydia was grateful she even woke up that day, she was able to see the sun again and get up and to have Stiles' face be the first face she's seen. 

The girl exited the bathroom only to see Stiles has gotten up as well, he was rubbing his eyes and yawning, it made her lips curve. Before she could say word, he grinned at the sight of her, he knew his grins were inevitable when it comes to her, he just couldn't help but enjoy her presence that he had to smile.

Stiles fell asleep with the thoughts of Lydia Martin being his last. He hadn't given a single thought to Allison or Scott or anything else; Just like he wanted. But it hurt so bad. The wide eyed boy tried to ignore it like it hasn't happened, be indifferent about it, but unfortunately it didn't quite work. 

He saw Lydia smiling uncontrollably at him and that made his heart skip a beat. He let out a 'Good morning,' and managed to stand up, as he was feeling a bit dazed. 

Lydia walked over to her closet after Stiles went in the bathroom and she picked an outfit, uncertain about it although something in her mind was telling her it didn't matter. 

It was a Saturday morning, the humming of the wind was all Lydia could hear, even through the closed windows, as she took of her shirt from the day before and threw it on the floor. She shivered a little, standing there in her bra, her green eyes wandering through the room trying to find her shirt she picked. _Where did I put it?_

Lydia let out a small groan and rolled her eyes, when all of a sudden the humming of the wind wasn't all she could hear, because someone let out a long 'Oh'. And then it got to her. Stiles Stilinski had seen her in a bra. 

How fucking great. 

Lydia stood there, unable to make a single movement and Stiles turned around, unable to comprehend what just happened. Well, it's not like he's never seen a girl in a bra. But this wasn't any girl. It was Lydia Martin. 

"Sorry, I'm sorry." His voice was filled with nervousness, he could see her silhouette from the corner of his eye and he bit his lip.

He had just seen Lydia Martin in bra. Lydia _freaking_  Martin. He could feel the heat rising up in his body, hot blood running through his cold veins. His breath was becoming hotter each second and he knew he shouldn't have felt this way. He scratched the back of his neck, his touch on his own skin making him shiver because of how warm he was. 

Lydia's heart was pounding like crazy, she thought it would fall out. She gulped while putting on her shirt, this being the most awkward situation she was in. Now, she wouldn't care less if anyone else had seen her like this, her bra and jeans being the only pieces of clothing covering her, but holy shit, this wasn't anyone else. It was  _Stiles_. The guy she dreamt about possibly more than four times, which she didn't regret at all. The  _only_  guy she's ever dreamt about. Except Leonardo DiCaprio because; how could she not? 

"It's okay, you can turn around, I'm fully clothed," Lydia stammered, it being the first time she stammered in front of a guy, first time she didn't feel confident at all, her uncertainty taking over her completely. 

Stiles let out a chuckle and a breath of relief, then turned around to face her, his uncontrollable grin not escaping his face. It made Lydia smile too, but this time with a little bit of confidence and a little bit of awkwardness mixed. 

Just then, both of them bursted into a laugh. Unaware they both were going to laugh at the same time, Lydia and Stiles stopped and shared a look, then laughed again. She didn't know what so funny. He didn't know one laugh could be so beautiful.

That was the realest laugh Lydia's had in months. Maybe it was the atmosphere that made her do it, maybe it was the way her room smelled like peaches and she never noticed it, maybe it was the sun shining through her windows colouring her room a light orange, maybe it was her rose-kissed carpet that had a little, barely noticeable, red stain on it or maybe it was merely him.

Probably the way his hazel eyes were looking at her, or the way he would softly say her name, or how sweet his smile looked, or maybe even the way his features were shining under the light of the sun coming into her room, or just the way she implicitly found his hair be a perfect shade of brown. Maybe it was his hands, how rough they looked but how soft they felt, or just the way his voice sounded in her ears, or simply him. No one else. Just him.

Stiles watched her laughing and it was such a pleasing sight to have, such a wonderful sound to hear, he could never get tired of it. The chestnut haired boy took a step forward and just like that, all of a sudden, asked the strawberry blonde girl to dance with him. 

"But there's no music." she determinedly said, putting her hand in his and immediately feeling the boiling blood taking over her body. 

"I could sing." he wiggled his eyebrows and winked, which made her giggle. 

The two teenagers slowly moved in sync, despite only silence accompanying them, only their breaths filling up the air and the sounds of their beating hearts being the only music there is. 

" _I don't ever tell you..How I really feel.._ " Stiles' voice echoed through the room, pushing the sound of silence away, but still so calming that Lydia felt goosebumps, her hands were placed on his shoulders and his were down around her waist, causing her a small rushing feeling in her stomach. The lyric made her feel the same type of way, leaving marks on her body, thinking about if he actually meant it..

" _'Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean,_ " Stiles stared deep into her eyes, saw them staring back, thousands galaxies beyond them. He chose the song for one reason: It was exactly the way he felt about Lydia. 

"La, la, la..I don't know the lyrics." he was still singing the melody, secretly knowing the lyrics but not letting them out, just enjoying her, and Lydia looked away, huge grin on her face, unaware he was looking at her like she is the most beautiful star in the universe. And she was.

"You're a tease, Stiles Stilinski." Lydia let out, a quiet giggle escaping her red lips, the ones he was dying to kiss.

—

Friday afternoon

The sun was blinding her sight, because as always, Lydia was seated by the window and it was the middle of October. The weather was heat and ice mixed, the sun shining and throwing cold rays at Beacon Hills, the October breeze being light and brief. Autumn wasn't Lydia's favourite, but she loved the colours more than anything.  She gazed out of the window, sitting in class but being completely absent, falling in love with the velvet leaves that were falling down from the almost naked trees.

Lydia didn't talk to Jackson ever since he broke up with her. She didn't want to.

All in all, she couldn't give two fucks either. She was Lydia Martin. His loss.

She looked around the classroom to see most of the students were writing something, probably a task she didn't hear, another half laughed, which confused her because Coach usually never allowed that. She glanced over at Stiles, who was sitting next to her, writing as well, and she couldn't help but admire how determined he looked, and she couldn't help but smile at all the pencils on his desk, which, too, made her kind of sorrowful, sensing he had anxiety. 

"Stiles." she whispered his name and he instantly looked at her.

They stared at each other for exactly four seconds, then he said, "Yeah?" 

"What are we doing? I mean, what's the task?"

Stiles chuckled, amused she didn't know, as she always seemed to do. He then, smiled in a teasing way. "It's on the board. Coach had to leave, so it's more of a free period." Stiles smirked and gave her a wink, Lydia trying to hide her uncertainty. Her confidence was gone again and she hated the way it would disappear whenever his eyes met hers. 

She looked at the board and it read, 'Do the assignment on page 32, not the antics you bastards always do!' which deserved the famous Lydia Martin eye roll. 

The girl sighed in annoyance and took her book, but a whisper of her name stopped her before she could open it. 

"Lydia." Stiles spoke, not whispering anymore. 

"What?" she looked at him lazily and noticed he still had the smirk from two minutes ago on his face.

"Wanna ditch these losers and do something fun?"  

At this, he earned a smirk from her too, and Lydia furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows(which she knew were perfect by the way, as she spent about two and a half hours to make them that way). 

"You mean, skip school?" The thought made Lydia's voice tremble. She's never skipped school before.

"Nah, are you serious? We only have this class left and there's no teacher," he pointed to the board, "No one will even know we're gone." 

Lydia looked around one more time. Her eyes found the falling leaves again and she remembered the day she met Stiles. That day, one leaf got stuck in her fiery hair and Stiles took it out, giggling and pushing the highlight of her locks behind her ear.

"Okay, smartass. Where are we going?" she gave him a wide grin, avoiding his hazel eyes. 

"Ice skating." Stiles showed his teeth grinning like a child.

It was only when he's noticed her expression that was screaming confusion, he began rambling.

"I-I mean, not like a date. Like- Like fake boyfriend and girlfriend, right? N-Not a date." he apologetically smiled and Lydia rolled her eyes, smiling back.

"Anywhere is better than here, isn't it?" Lydia's emerald eyes sparkled under the glimpses of the sun and for a moment, Stiles got lost in them.  _Just_  for a moment.

And for a moment, a little part of Lydia wished it was a date. Not a fake girlfriend-boyfriend date. A real date. A lovers date. 

*

When Lydia's feet touched the ice, it was like she was flying because the way she was skating enchanted Stiles, he was unable to make a single movement. He didn't notice it, but his mouth was hung open, admiring her perfection in every way possible. Every depth of his body admired the perfection that was Lydia Martin.

And he admitted that.

Stiles remembers the day he met Lydia. Her strawberry blonde locks were shorter and she wore a floral dress. It was the middle of September when she approached him, his surprised face still haunting him because it was embarrassing. That was almost three weeks ago, but he still memorised every second.

She stormed into the boy's locker room and everyone's eyes were pointed at her, walking so gracefully and confidently. First thing she did was call him, 'Stuart', and everyone had laughed at her, her cheeks flushing red after it. 

"It's Stiles." he'd corrected her and blushed, sure she had to be looking for someone else. Why would've the most popular girl looked for Stiles? 

She'd smiled innocently and waited for everyone to go out, which they had two minutes later. She'd told him she needed his help and suggested him the idea, saying the price right after it. At first, he was shocked, he thought she was joking and laughed, but Lydia said it was serious. At that, the boy answered he'd think about it and she smiled widely. He'd noticed a leaf laying in her hair. It was orange, barely noticeable. 

He giggled and took it out, Lydia backing up a little. Then, they both chuckled and a highlight of her hair took his attention. He gently pushed it behind her ear and smiled. She left right after.

Stiles smiled at the memory, how Lydia was always fierce and confident, and beautiful.. 

He was still standing in place, he realised he's been thinking too much that he completely forgot to skate. He glanced at Lydia again and she was making her way to him, a huge grin on her face. 

"Well? You coming?" she wiggled her eyebrows and left Stiles amazed; this was the first time she'd done it. 

He merely nodded and smiled, following her lead. She took Stiles' hand and held it, the coldness it consisted disappearing at the touch of her. 

"I wanna try something." Stiles smirked and Lydia rose her eyebrows. 

"Just trust me." And she did. 

He placed his hands on her waist and attempted to spin her around while holding her up. At first it went well, Lydia was grinning like an idiot. She flew. 

Then, they both fell on their butts. 

Lydia let out a scream, but tried to do it quietly which couldn't possibly work. Her butt hurt like hell and her legs together with her hands were ice cold, she didn't feel them anymore. 

Stiles on the other hand groaned like a little child, before he leaned over to Lydia. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry." he looked over to her bloody knee and bit his lip, feeling stupid and guilty. Carefully, he started caressing it and gave her a warm smile.

"It's fine, that's just a little scratch." Lydia returned the smile and shrugged. 

He was getting lost in her eyes again, but realised her knee was bloody. Blood. He didn't even think about it when he saw it, he just wanted to make her feel okay. But now it was there. Blood.

"UH, LYDIA THAT'S BLOOD." his tone rose and his eyes widened. The girl's expression changed. 

"Yeah, so?" she asked confusingly. 

"I HATE BLOOD!" Stiles exclaimed like it was obvious. 

"Oh my God, do you faint at the sight of blood?" 

"N-No, I don't faint at the sight of blood!"

Lydia rolled her eyes, knowing he was lying. 

"Okay, fine. Maybe I do sometimes. Can you.. Make your knee un-bloody before it falls off?" he frowned and pointed at her knee. 

"My knee is not gonna fall off, dumbass. Come on, help me up!" Lydia said annoyingly, spread out her hands and waited for him to get up and help her.

Stiles sighed and got up, falling maybe three times before catching balance, at which Lydia rolled her eyes laughing each time. 

The strawberry blonde put her hands in his and he was pulling her up, until he slipped and fell on his ass again. 

"Why are you like this?!" Lydia yelled out and laughed, earning his laugh too. 

"If you're so smart, try you then!" he giggled and she smiled gracefully. 

Lydia was on her knees and it hurt her, but she knew she could beat Stiles, so she didn't give up. Slowly, she got up and grinned, Stiles' mouth hanging open but not for long, because Lydia has fallen on her ass just like Stiles did four minutes ago. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." Stiles was pointing at her and dying of laughter and Lydia pouted her lips, then let out a chuckle. His laugh was so cute.

She crossed her arms and waited for him to finish laughing at her, but she found herself laughing with him. 

And she  _loved_  it.

*  
After relentless attempts to skate the way Lydia did(which was perfectly if you ask him), Stiles got tired and the two of them went to the stands to get their stuff and get ready to go home. It was about six pm, meaning they were doing stupid shit and laughing in the almost empty ice skating arena for whole three hours, since they ditched school at about two thirty. 

Lydia said, 'Yes' to the countless times Stiles insisted to drive her home, since she wanted to walk and not annoy him. After all, her car was corrupt and she came to school with Allison. She never really drove in his jeep, she just knew the name of it was Ricky. Was it Ricky? Anyhow, it started with an 'R' and Lydia was weirded out when he told her he has a name for it.

Lydia and Stiles sat in the car, but drove out ten minutes later because Stiles failed to turn it on. The girl rolled her eyes about five times, they hurt. He was so gawky and kept giving her apologetic looks. 

She would steal short glances at him from time to time, seeing the way his eyes were focused on the empty road ahead of them. Then, she would look out of the window at the sky above them, dark blue and full of stars, just the kind of sky Lydia had always admired the most. She wondered how were the stars so bright that night, this early in the evening. It must've been magic, she figured. Or just her imagination.

Soon enough, she noticed they weren't heading the way her house was. 

"Where are we going? You know where I live, right?" she looked at Stiles.

The boy chuckled, still keeping his eyes on the road. "I'm taking you to my secret place." 

Stiles had a secret place?  _Cute_. She shyly smiled to herself. 

It didn't take long, Stiles pulled over and got out, quickly making his way to Lydia's side and opening the door for her. She smiled and rolled her eyes, then thanked him. 

Looking down, she saw the whole Beacon Hills, all the houses lightened up, except only a few. She looked into the distance and could see how small their town actually was. It was beautiful, Lydia couldn't stop looking. 

"I come here when I'm sad." he quietly said, gazing into the distant darkness. 

The strawberry blonde next to him bit her lip, the thought of Stiles being sad killing her inside. "Is it often?" All her ears wanted to hear is a, 'No'..

"Yeah. Lately, I mean. Everything is falling apart. I keep thinking that this life isn't worth living. I'm just..Here. I mean, I guess I have no reason to live." 

Lydia made one step closer to him and put her hand in his. She didn't say anything, her eyes kept admiring the moon. She didn't have to say anything, she just held his hand tight and Stiles smiled.

His eyes found the sky too, he saw the stars glowing like they never had, which was strange as it wasn't even late. Must've been magic. 

"I tend to think the moon and the stars are the reason to live." she turned her gaze to him, her knees going weak at how perfect his side profile looked like.

"Why's that?" he curved his lips, letting his eyes look at her again.

"Because if I was dead, I wouldn't be able to look up at the sky and fall in love with the beauty it consists of." 

"You're something else, Lydia Martin." Stiles said, his hand still holding hers, Lydia feeling the soft touch that was so calming and beautiful, she didn't want to let go.

*  
Lydia was waiting for Stiles in his car, he lost the keys somewhere in the area and she was too lazy to help him look. How could he even drop them? But that was Stiles, that's just his nature she figured. After some minutes, she could see him grinning at her, keys in his hands. He opened the door and got in, gave her a small smile before turning on the jeep. 

"Stiles, stop." Lydia's hand found itself on his arm and she looked at him, her eyes full of secrecy.

"What's wrong?" he removed his hand from the keys and watched her in concern. 

"Can we just..sit here for a little longer? Just for a few minutes."  Her voice was peaceful, as if she was ashamed she has asked that. He'd noticed she avoided his look, but smiled and glanced in front of him. There was Beacon Hills and the sky. Distant glimpses of stars and the bright light of the moon. And then he glanced at his right. There was Lydia. The blazing sun and the morning sky.  

"Thanks, Stiles. You know, for being there for me." She dared to find his eyes and smile, not knowing why he made her nervous like that. She remembers when she told him to leave her alone, the first time he asked her what was wrong after she got heavily insulted by Aiden when she broke it off. 

_"You're my fake boyfriend. Only that. It's not yours to know about my personal life."_

But goddamn, was she glad to see someone care. She wanted to talk to someone who actually cared. And when he showed her he did, she was scared and shut him down. 

"Hey, what are fake boyfriends for?" he lightly chuckled but his heart ached that was the relationship he had with her. A fake one.

Lydia cracked a smile too, but it disappeared shortly after. When her look roamed to his face, his eyes were already on her and she saw the small smile in the darkness and his smile made her smile, so she smiled too. Strange how he did it so effortlessly, he didn't have to try to make her smile. He just did. 

Stiles admired the strawberry blonde beside him, the girl whose smile shone in the dark and whose eyes reflected moonlight. He watched the well familiar face, the one he found to be the most beautiful, lately all he ever thought about. 

He tucked the highlight of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and she placed her cold hand on his, causing him to feel flames in his blood, although the touch of Lydia Martin was the softest touch he ever felt. 

He knew there was something about Lydia, something unique and irreplaceable, something no one could ever give him, some way no one could ever make him feel. Sleepless nights were just thoughts of Lydia Martin, her hair and her smirk and her perfume and her cheeks and her skin and her eyes. 

She was like the sun. Shining in every way possible, her light blinding his sight with her imperfections. 

Goddamn the fake relationship. He cursed it every morning, every night. If only it wasn't just that. If only he could admit that their friendship was there and it was real. If only he could look into her eyes at tell her what she is and what she deserves. 

But Lydia was not like that. He knew she'd never open up after Jackson. To anyone, not even him.. He knew she didn't want them to become friends,  _close_ friends, and he knew behind her smile she was lonely. She was an open book and he read all of it. 

She was the morning sky and he found affection in the beauty of it. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of green and it was his favourite colour. Her hair was like fire and he craved for the burning flames. She was the sun and he was blinded by her rays. 

He felt her skin underneath his fingertips and he was touching the universe.

Lydia stared into his features, first his lips, that were almost invisible as the darkness of the night was in his car, then his nose; the perfect shape of it, straight with a tiny curve at the end, even in the dark she could see the tiny moles right below his eyebrows and basically around his whole face. Then, there were his eyes.

Something was different about his eyes that night. They were still hazel, still the colour Lydia adored and still soft and warm. But something was different. There was a special glow, a small silver luminosity she'd never seen before, a tiny spark that was growing into a huge light and suddenly, she'd seen the stars. 

She'd seen all four billion stars within Stiles' eyes and her heart pounded and her body was sparks and flames. She was little Lydia again. Little Lydia admired stars. Little Lydia didn't believe stars could be found in someone's eyes. No one carried the glow of the stars in their eyes. But little Lydia wanted to see it. Little Lydia dreamed of seeing it. Little Lydia's dream came true. 

Little Lydia wanted the moon to hug her. She wanted the moon to keep her safe. She wanted to feel the touch of the stars. Then, she wasn't little Lydia anymore. It didn't exist. She had learned that years ago. Even though she knew it wasn't real, Lydia craved for the burning touch and she craved for the chocolate hug. 

And in that moment, in the moment she saw the stars in his eyes, she realised it. 

She  _touched_ the universe, she  _felt_ the chocolate hug, she  _heard_ the calming voice of the moon. He was in front of her. 

It was Stiles. 

He was the moon and he was the stars, he carried the universe within his heart and his soul was stardust. 

And it terrified her. 

"C-Can we go now?" she escaped his eyes, tears urging to kiss her cheeks, but she didn't let them.

Stiles' heart jumped and he flinched. "Y-Yeah. O-Of course." His voice was raspy and he backed away, noticing how close they were to each other. 

He turned the car on and drove out, glancing at Beacon Hills one last time, before being in the company of the tall trees. And Lydia. 

He's noticed her hands were trembling and a look of concern took over his expression. 

"Hey, you okay?" his eyes quickly made eye contact with hers, before looking back on the road again. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stammered, "What's the name of your car again? Ricky?" Lydia tried to avoid the conversation about her mental state and blurted out the first thing that came into her mind. 

The boy beside her cracked a laugh, but got all serious afterwards. 

"It's Roscoe. You just offended him." 

"Oh you know me and names. I called you Stuart Miles the whole four days after we met." Memories occupied her thoughts and she giggled. 

"Rude,  _girlfriend._ " he remarked and winked, as they exchanged a short eye contact again. 

Lydia's hands were shaking even more and she was about to let the tears out, especially because he just called her his girlfriend. Not fake girlfriend.  _Girlfriend._

"Don't flatter yourself,  _boyfriend._ " 

Both of them giggled, both of them wished it was real. 

—

Friday night

"Where were you?! I was worried as hell, Lydia!" Natalie was yelling as soon as her daughter had entered the house. 

"I was with my boyfriend, mother! Remember?!" Lydia yelled back, now frustrated and upset; because of her mother and because of herself.

"Oh, really? You mean, Stiles? I cannot believe how sick of you to make me think that. I know he's not your boyfriend, Lydia. Where are your manners?" 

Lydia looked at Natalie in disbelief. No, this can't be happening, she thought. She was sure she would fall on the ground, but her knees still managed to keep her up.

"Don't give me that look! You thought I wouldn't find out? Your obsession with boys is unbelievable, Lydia! Do you see what you did to yourself? I give you one chance to fix yourself and you do this? I think it's time for you to go to the summer camp." Natalie sat down and watched Lydia fighting the urge not to cry. 

"Maybe I did fix it, mother. Because I actually love for once. But you don't care, just like you never did, not even when dad left." 

And then, Lydia left the room. 

*

Raindrops were the only sound in her ears, her room was dark and cold and she quietly sobbed into her favourite pillow,  _again._

She was so weak, the definition of weakness. All she could think about was that. How weak she was. It hurt. She couldn't think about anything or anyone. Just Stiles. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. 

Her mind kept flashing back to the moment, the one where she saw it. The one where she saw everything she ever believed didn't exist, existed.

The moment every romance movie ever had, the moment that shouldn't be so special, the moment she was afraid of. She was so damn afraid. 

Did he see it too? Did he see the sparkling stars in her eyes, as well? Did he think her touch burned, just like she thought about his? The never ending questions kept her up longer than she'd thought. Wishful thinking and unforgettable memories. Her head was a mess. 

She thought about every day she spent with Stiles. How could she let her guard down? How did he make her let her guard down? How was he so unreal? How could one person have so much kindness and beauty and magic in them? She was sure she'd never get the answer. It was an impossible question to answer. 

He was Stiles. He was only one in the galaxy. Special in his own dorky way. The way she loved. The way she was  _so, desperately_  in love with. 

There. It was that. She admitted it. She finally got those words flow through her head. 

"I'm in love with my fake boyfriend who's obsessed with Star Wars." Lydia whispered and as she closed her eyes, she'd seen the moon. She'd seen Stiles.

—

Monday morning

She could barely stand. She couldn't open her mouth to speak. She was afraid to speak. Her eyes wandered across the hall, lost. Just like her. Only the heavens knew what Lydia whispered two nights ago when she let her sheets cover her.  _Why did you let this happen?_

How could she let this happen, again? Lydia knew the answer. She's the slut of the school, fuckgirl, Lydia fucking Martin, the girl everyone feared but hated, the girl that used every boy as her play toy, the girl every boy craved for, the bitch of the bitches, and many more but mostly, the girl desperate to be loved.

The girl left alone.

There she was now, alone again, looking at the couples and the people laughing together, so happy, the kind of happy Lydia wanted to be, the kind of happy she knew she wouldn't get.

Go ahead, smile. Smile like you're the happy people around you are, like you're touching the clouds and like you just got everything you've ever wanted. Easy. It's just a little curve. Don't let it look like that curve hurts like you did last night.

"You okay?" Lydia heard a soft voice, waking her up from the thoughts that overtook her. 

It was Malia, once a close friend, now just a friend. Without hesitation, Lydia nodded and nervously tried to smile.

She walked with Malia to her locker, pretending she's interested in things Malia was saying and she wasn't, she really wasn't. The only thing Lydia Martin was interested in at this point, was figuring out how to face him, how to look into his eyes without breaking down and letting it out, how to hide it in her actions and voice, how to be okay.

She ruined everything, she knew it. She always ruins everything; She wanted it to stop.

And then she saw him. It wasn't until he looked at her and smiled, the kind of smile that assured Lydia everything would be okay, and she wished it was like that.

Her hands were colder than the winter storms, her eyes tried to escape his gaze, agony was taking over and Lydia had to get out.

_I ruin everything._

She could still hear her name being bluntly called by Malia, but she just wanted to close her eyes, so she ignored it.

She ignored every being and every noise and every thought. She just wanted to be gone. Gone was better than here. 

Anywhere was better than school. So, she left the school grounds and went to the one place she could be alone.

*  
Lydia stared into the distance, grey sky being the company of her loneliness. She let out few cries here and there, trying to stop her mind from thinking about anything. This is the place where she realised she's in love with him. It kept returning to her mind, over and over and over again. 

She was sitting on one of the large rocks, the wind in her hair and the dark clouds above her head. She felt tiny drops on her cheeks, cold, making her shiver whenever they touched her. Instead of entering her (now fixed) car before the rain started pouring, she stayed outside and gazed at the Beacon Hills, her mascara ruined  _again_ and her eyes full of fear. 

"Lydia," there it was. His voice. The voice she never gets tired of. Behind her. Lydia didn't dare to face him. 

"Lyds," he said again. Her heart sunk when he called 'Lyds'. How did he fucking do this to her? 

The same touch that made the flames in her heart burn brighter found itself on her shoulder, but she still didn't have enough courage to look at the hazel eyes, the ones she wasn't supposed to love. 

"Look at me, Lyds, come on. What happened?" he, then, lifted her chin up and sat down next to her. 

"Why do you care? You're just my fake boyfriend. That's your job." she backed away, her soul hurting she said that. It's not what she meant.

"W-What do you mean? You're my friend.." Stiles' expression watched her confused, his heart broke a little. 

"You don't get it. This was supposed to be fake and then, I fell f-" 

Then, Lydia didn't finish her sentence as the rain began pouring over them more violently than the hurricane and she thanked the heavens for stopping her from saying those words aloud. 

Lydia quickly began running to her vehicle, but he pulled her by the wrist and she turned around, evading his look. 

_Please no._

Now 

"You-You have feelings for..me?" he looked at her through the violent rain, his heart pounding faster than the raindrops falling from the sky. 

Lydia felt the tears in her eyes struggling to fall.  _Oh no_. "What makes you think that?" 

His lips parted and he watched the girl in front of him in uncertainty. He said nothing. 

"Do you think- Do you think I care about you at all? What if I don't? What if I don't care about anyone? What if I don't need anyone? Maybe I don't cry because no one loves a person like me. I don't come to school and break down in the bathroom. I don't hate getting attached, " Stiles felt his heart skipping beats now, he was frozen and couldn't move, his mind was a disaster and his sight was a blur and not because of the rain.

"And you.. What if I don't like you? I don't like saying your name or hearing your voice. I don't think your voice is gentle and calming and it doesn't make me feel any type of way. I don't think you're the kindest person I've ever met and I don't like it when you try and make pointless jokes that aren't funny but I laugh anyway. And I don't like your little moles around your nose and on your forehead and I don't like the colour of your hair either, I don't think it's the perfect shade of brown. I don't like your long eyelashes or your long lips and I certainly don't like your long hands, or the way you laugh. I don't like the sound of your laugh and I don't like your smile, it doesn't make me have butterflies and I don't want to smile too. I don't like your eyes. I don't see stars in them, I don't see that special glow, I don't see the universe. I don't. I don't even like your touch, I never feel anything, it never burns.. And- And I don't like your hugs.. They don't taste like chocolate and coming home.. I don't think you're the moon, or the stars, I don't like you.." 

Lydia heard herself crying and screaming and she felt like she is rain. She felt like she is translucent. She felt like falling... She fell. 

Stiles couldn't breathe. 

"Stiles, I know you're the moon and the stars. I know everything about you and I don't like you. I love you. I am deeply and madly and insanely and desperately in love with you. Everything we did, everything you thought was acting..It wasn't. It was real. I didn't fake anything. I am sorry I fell in love with you and pretended it's fake. It's not. It never will be. You make me feel the type of way I never knew I was able to feel. I didn't think it was possible for someone to feel like the universe when I touched them. I didn't think stars existed in someone's eyes. I didn't think hugs could feel like home. I didn't think a touch could burn, but be tender at the same time. I didn't think this- this kind of love existed. Until I met you.. You." 

And then, Lydia Martin broke down. 

He approached closer, close enough to feel her breathing and to see the tears that were covered by the rain. His cold hands took her colder cheeks and his fingers were partly in her soaked hair, as he pulled her face close to his own and searched for her emerald eyes, that she shut. "Lydia..Lydia, show me your eyes. Look at me." 

She was afraid. She just told him  _everything,_ every single thing she ever felt. Every single time she fell in love deeper. It was all out. All her feelings, that were supposed to never be there. But she was Lydia. Desperate for love. Left alone. 

Why would Stiles be different? 

"It's okay, it's okay. Don't ever apologise for this. Ever. I-I feel the same, Lydia. I do. I love you. You- enchanted me the first day you talked to me. Do you know how hard it was for me not to kiss you whenever I wanted to? W-When we had to fake all those cute stuff that makes everyone vomit, I wished it was real, Lydia, I  _always_ wanted it to be real. A-And you're so goddamn beautiful in every way, can't you see that? You don't even understand how much you're worth. You're worth every corner of the whole universe and beyond, and I swear that if I were ever to look for a galaxy that was as beautiful as you, I wouldn't find it because you don't compare to anyone or anything, not even the sun I admire every morning." 

"Just know that everything I've ever said and I ever did whenever we had to act like a couple, I meant it. I chose to kiss you, because I needed to feel your lips and I wanted to hug you, because I needed to feel you in my arms. I just- I'm in love with you. I love you." 

His eyes stared into hers as he held her face that was only inches apart from his. And he finally kissed her when the lightning struck in the distance, just like Lydia's heart stopped beating, and then beat again faster than she could imagine. 

He finally kissed her and his lips didn't know for how much they craved until they collided with hers. He finally kissed her and it wasn't acting. 

_My fake boyfriend who's obsessed with Star Wars just kissed me in the rain._

**Author's Note:**

> I was proud of this, so I decided to post it here. Feel free to tell me what you think/do a review <3


End file.
